This invention relates to a live roller conveyor, that is, a conveyor comprising a plurality of rollers which provide a conveying surface and define a pass line for a plurality of articles supported on said surface and at least some of the roller being driven by a drive means to apply a driving load to the articles to advance the articles along the pass line of the conveyor.
When at least one article is accumulated on a live roller conveyor an undesirably high driving load may be applied to the at least one article.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a live roller conveyor wherein the imposition of such a high driving load can be avoided.